cakerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Workers Liberation Army
The Workers Liberation Army is a military rebellion based on the western island that is the home of Technotropolis. The army was formed when Technotropolis got rid of its working classes and manual laborers in favour of newly developed robots that could accomplish the same job. Some of these people became the underclass and gangsters that inhabit Technotropolis' lower levels and sewers whilst the rest fled to the jungles outside of the city and started a military force to combat the mechanical city. History Long ago Technotropolis factories got rid of their manual workers because of the rise in increasingly advanced robots which would perform the same job but for less money. These robots started out as simple assembly machines much like those which you would find in a real life assembly line but they very soon advanced into multitasking platforms that rendered the working man more or less obsolete. Although redundancy schemes were offered many of the former workers became homeless and many perished from starvation or insanity. The stronger workers however went on to become the gangsters and drug dealers which average Technotropolis citizens now call the underclass. The others were rallied by the charismatic revolutionary leader Rosa Falcona who used her new followers to create the Workers Liberation Army which now terrorises Technotropolis using guerrilla tactics from its hidden bases concealed by jungles. Due to the workers highly advanced knowledge in many fields, the Workers Liberation Army now wields a fairly sophisticated military force which includes weapons such as tanks, jets and helicopters amongst other things. Jungle Warfare Although the Workers Liberation Army's main goal is to reclaim Technotropolis and turn it into what could be considered a socialist state, the army has yet to get beyond the jungles which it's based in due to the large military presence of the Power & Tech (PT)﻿ main army. The two armies are stuck in a grewsome stalemate where neither army can really push back the other. The Workers Liberation Army doesn't have the numbers to ever really take down PT but PT isn't really well equipped to deal with guerrilla fighters either since its large and unwieldy army is vulnerable to ambush. PT also suffers losses because its highly sophisticated electronic weaponry and vehicles are unsuitable for jungle warfare and spends more time being maintained than it does in battle. PT suffers a much higher percentage of casualties than the Liberation Army but this figure doesn't really say anything since PT is also dramatically bigger. PT has attempted heavy bombing of the jungles in an effort to clear out insurgents but the subterranean bases of the rebels prove to be largely uneffected by the mass bombings and the bombing runs are later found to be incredibly wasteful. PT stealth bombers and gunships are often lost in these clumsy raids which costs PT dearly. The Liberation Army on the other hand is really quite effective within its environment. Its simply to run and maintain weapons are quick to deploy due to cleverly concealed tunnels and paths that allow weapons to be deployed in a very short space of time. These weapons include tanks, armoured cars, mechs and helicopters. Some fixed wing aircraft are employed but runways are few and far between as well as requiring a huge amount of protection from PT forces. Guns used by the Liberation Army are all slug throwers of one sort or another. Firearms such as automatic rifles, flamethrowers, grenade and rocket launchers are amongst the more common weapons. Some guided weaponry is also employed to take out PT armour and aircraft but these are much fewer in numbers because of their complexity to build. One thing that really defines Liberation equipment is that no unit is ever quite alike. Every piece of equipment is different since most weapons and vehicles are built in the jungle using materials either found, salvaged or sold to them by black markets. More often than not the person who uses a certain piece of equipment is also the person who built it. Whilst this individuality can lead to maintenance issues for the most part all the machinery is so simple that the most rebels can patch up any issues with it. This gives PT the logistical problem of trying to deal with different threats since each threat is so different. One day they could be facing a force of rudimentary jets, the next they could be fighting piston driven propeller planes. All these factors and more maintain this stalemate which kills countless rebels and PT personel. Unfortunately, neither force is willing to back down. Personel As well as housing the various military camps run by the Liberation Army the jungle also contains comunities﻿ of underclass people who now live in isolate village camps. These people either maintain their village and families or join the Liberation. The Workers Liberation Army doesn't really have any guidelines regarding recruitment. As far as they're concerned if you can hold and fire a gun you're welcome to join. The bulk of rebels are over 20 with some even as old as 50 plus but the Liberation army has a small percentage of soldiers who are as young as 13. The bulk of these come from families that have been torn apart by PT bombing runs or village raids. Dress sense in the jungle is entirely based around getting back at the capitalists in Technotropolis. As such, all clothing is jungle camouflaged and utilitarian. Not much point in wearing anything else really when you're more or less destined to face a sophisticated military force using improvised weapons and guerrilla tactics. Much like the weapons and equipment clothing is provided by black markets who sell it to the rebels in exchange for money which has been earnt by killing off bounties within the PT high command. This money, along with resourceful tactics, is how the Liberation army maintains its war effort. Asides from soldiers to fight and engineers/mechanics to build and maintain equipment, the Liberation Army also has high demand for hunter gatherers that get the food that feeds both the families and the soldiers. This job is no safer than being in the army since it involves going into a jungle full of deadly flora and fauna with very little equipment. Whilst on the hunt for food hunter gatherers must also watch out for PT forces since they still pose a threat. Category:Organizations